A Criança
, the events of The Mandalorian take place about five years after the events of [[Star Wars: Episode VI Return of the Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episode VI Return of the Jedi]], which Star Wars: Galactic Atlas dates to 4 ABY. Therefore, it can be reasoned that the events of The Mandalorian take place around 9 ABY. Since The Child is fifty years old at the time of The Mandalorian, it can be deduced that he was born around 41 BBY. |morte = |especie = Espécie de Yoda |subespecie = |genero = Macho |altura = |peso = |cabelo = Branco |olhos = Marrom |pele = Verde |cibernética = |era = |clã = |kajidic = |afiliação = |casta = |domínio = |mestres = |aprendizes = }} "A Criança" foi um ser masculino sensível à Força que pertencia à mesma espécie que o Grão-Mestre Yoda e a Mestre Jedi Yaddle. A Criança nasceu por volta de 41 ABY e foi mantido em um complexo administrado por mercenários Nikto em Arvala-7 durante a Era da Nova República. Ainda criança, aos cinquenta anos, foi procurado por um imperial que contratou um caçador de recompensas Mandaloriano para recuperá-lo. Biografia Liberação O caçador de recompensas conhecido como "o Mandaloriano" foi enviado pelo "Cliente" e pelo Dr. Pershing para capturar a Criança, no entanto, o Cliente permitiu que o Mandaloriano devolvesse a Criança morta por um preço mais baixo. O dróide assassino IG-11 também foi despachado para o exterminar. Depois de trabalharem juntos para atacar o complexo onde a Criança estava sendo mantida, o Mandaloriano e o IG-11 o encontraram. IG-11 tentou matar a Criança, mas o Mandaloriano atirou no droide antes que ele pudesse assassinar. Logo depois, o Mandaloriano levou a Criança de volta a sua nave. No caminho, eles foram atacados por um trio de caçadores de recompensas de Trandoshan, que tentaram matar a Criança. Depois que o Mandaloriano os derrotaram, eles acamparam no deserto durante a noite. Enquanto o Mandaloriano estava sentado junto ao fogo, a Criança comeu uma das criaturas que se deslocavam nas proximidades. Ele então se aproximou do caçador de recompensas e tentou usar a Força para curar uma das feridas do Mandaloriano. Ele o deteve e o colocou de volta em seu casulo. No dia seguinte, os dois chegaram ao Razor Crest apenas para encontrá-lo sendo varrido por Jawas. O Mandaloriano atacou o transporte pelas partes retiradas e tentaram escalá-lo enquanto a Criança o seguia. No entanto, o Mandaloriano foi derrubado no chão. Eventualmente, o Mandaloriano conseguiu a ajuda de Kuiil para tentar convencer os Jawas a devolver as peças pacificamente. Os Jawas queriam o casulo da Criança e a armadura do Mandaloriano, mas eventualmente o Mandaloriano concordou em recuperar o ovo de um Mudhorn em troca das peças. O Mandaloriano lutou com o monstro, mas rapidamente se espalhou pela lama. A Criança usou a Força para levitar a fera por tempo suficiente para o Mandaloriano se levantar e matá-la. Depois de usar a Força, a Criança adormeceu. Quando finalmente acordou, a Razor Crest havia sido reparada e eles haviam deixado o planeta. Se escondendo Ao retornar a Nevarro, o Mandaloriano levou a Criança às instalações do Cliente. O cliente e o Dr. Pershing ficaram empolgados com a chegada e imediatamente começaram a examinar a criança. Pershing o levou embora e o caçador de recompensas saiu imaginando o que o cliente queria com ele. No entanto, pouco antes de deixar Nevarro para realizar um novo trabalho, o Mandaloriano, voltou para resgatar a Criança. Logo após o Mandaloriano invadir a instalação, encontrou a Criança sedada por Pershing. Depois de levá-lo de volta, ele foi forçado a defendê-lo da Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas, que tentava pegar a Criança. No entanto, a tribo dos Mandalorianos veio em seu auxílio, resultando na fuga dos Mandalorianos da Guilda dos Caçadores de Recompensas com a Criança. thumb|250px|A criança foi levada para Sorgan, onde fez amizade com um grupo de crianças. O Mandaloriano levou a Criança ao mundo de Sorgan, onde ele pretendia ficar quieto por vários meses e evitar a guilda. Ao chegarem, o Mandaloriano disse à criança para ficar parado e não tocar em nada. Quando a criança se recusou a sair do seu lado, ele aceitou sua companhia. O casal viajou para um assentamento e atravessou. A Criança se assustou com um gato-Loth que rosnou para ele. O Mandaloriano e a Criança entraram em um bar comum e a Criança tomou um pouco de sopa. Uma cliente, no entanto, chamou a atenção do Mandaloriano e ele saiu do bar para encontrá-la quando ela aparentemente desapareceu. A mulher, chamada Cara Dune, emboscou ele e lutaram até que a Criança os interrompeu tomando um gole de sua sopa. O Mandaloriano conversou com Dune, que garantiu a ele que Sorgan foi "levada". Assim, ele levou a Criança de volta à nave, onde dois fazendeiros krill aguardavam. Eles negociaram com o Mandaloriano para a proteção de sua aldeia contra os invasores Klatooinianos em troca de residir na aldeia. Trazendo Dune e a Criança com ele, o Mandaloriano foi capaz de derrotar os invasores com a ajuda de Dune e da vila. Ele continuou morando lá por várias semanas e a Criança se tornou muito popular entre as crianças do vilarejo, embora elas não gostassem dele quando ele tentou comer um sapo Sorgan. O Mandaloriano considerou deixar a Criança para trás na aldeia onde ele poderia ter uma infância. No entanto, um caçador de recompensas veio procurar a criança e tentou matá-lo. Depois que Dune matou o caçador de recompensas, o Mandaloriano mudou de ideia, e ele e a Criança deixaram Sorgan para trás. Tatooine thumb|left|250px|Peli Motto encontra a Criança. Algum tempo depois de deixar Sorgan, o Mandaloriano encontrou o companheiro caçador de recompensas Riot Mar, que o envolveu em uma briga. A Criança, que estava sentada no cockpit com o Mandaloriano, observou-o fugir do oponente e foi empurrada para a frente enquanto ele manobrava a ''Razor Crest atrás de Mar e destruía seu navio. O Mandaloriano levou a Criança a Mos Eisley em Tatooine. Ele deixou a Criança para dormir na nave enquanto procurava trabalho como meio de obter créditos por reparos. A Criança acordou mais tarde, com o alarme inicial do gerente do hangar, Peli Motto, que decidiu assistir a Criança como um meio de fazer com que os Mandalorianos pagassem mais a ela quando retornasse. Depois de conhecer as ações dos mandalorianos em Nevarro, o caçador inexperiente Toro Calican sequestrou o lema e a criança na tentativa de chantagear os mandalorianos. Quando o mandaloriano chegou, ele confrontou Calican, que mantinha seus cativos à mão armada. Usando um sinalizador para cegar seu inimigo, o Mandaloriano flanqueou e atirou nele. A Criança se escondeu assustada, mas foi imediatamente encontrada de novo por Lema e Mandaloriano. O Mandaloriano então deixou Tatooine com a Criança. A missão mercenária Em busca de créditos, o Mandaloriano assumiu outra missão para um velho amigo mercenário chamado Ranzar Malk para resgatar um prisioneiro Twi'lek chamado Qin que havia sido preso pela Nova República. Exigindo que a Razor Crest completasse a missão, Ranzar reuniu uma tripulação de mercenários composta por um ex-atirador imperial chamado Mayfeld, um devaroniano chamado Burg, um dróide piloto chamado "Zero" e a irmã de Qin, Xi'an. Enquanto estavam no nave prisional da Nova República, o Mandaloriano escondeu a Criança dentro de um compartimento que foi descoberto pelos mercenários. Aturdido com o que era, Mayfeld pegou a Criança, brincando, alegando que ele poderia mantê-lo como animal de estimação antes de fingir largá-lo. Quando isso aconteceu, o ''Razor Crest saiu do hiperespaço e seu atual piloto, Zero, realizou uma manobra de atracação arriscada que lançou os membros da tripulação ao redor do nave, incluindo a Criança que caiu de cara no chão do Razor Crest antes de ser protegida pelo Mandaloriano e colocado de volta em seu compartimento antes de sair com os outros mercenários para embarcar na nave da prisão. thumb|A criança alcança o Q9-0. Como sua missão continuou, Zero conseguiu descobrir um holograma de Greef Karga sobre a captura inicial da Criança. Possivelmente percebendo o valor dele, Zero ficou intrigado com a Criança. Por volta dessa época, os mercenários haviam conseguido resgatar Qin, traindo o Mandaloriano no processo, embora o Mandaloriano retaliasse atacando cada um dos mercenários um por um e desativando a capacidade de Zero de entrar em contato com a tripulação. Enquanto tentava entender a situação, a Criança deixou seu compartimento e foi encontrada por Zero, que tentou prendê-la. Eventualmente, sendo perseguido de volta para seu compartimento, a Criança tentou usar a Força em legítima defesa, levantando a mão para Zero, que estava mirando seu atirador na Criança. Antes que qualquer coisa pudesse acontecer, o Mandaloriano chegou a bordo da Razor Crest e atirou em Zero pelas costas, destruindo o droide. Com sua missão cumprida, o Mandaloriano retornou ao posto de Ranzar e entregou Qin, recebendo seu pagamento integral. Enquanto Mandalorian e a Criança saíam da estação a bordo do Razor Crest, Ranzar se preparava para enviar uma nave para destruir o Mandaloriano, mas enquanto se preparava para o lançamento, três caças estelares X-wing saíram do hiperespaço após um sinal de rastreamento da Nova República que havia sido ativado durante a missão e que os Mandalorianos haviam plantado em Qin. Quando os X-wing atacaram a estação, o Razor Crest saltou para o hiperespaço e, no meio da viagem, o Mandaloriano confortou a Criança, dando-lhe um botão de uma de suas varas de controle. Voltando para Nevarro thumb|left|250px|A Criança começou a estrangular Cara Dune através da Força. Após a extensa caçada ao Mandaloriano, Greef Karga entrou em contato com o caçador com uma oferta: Volte para Nevarro e ajude a livrar do Império e, em troca, fique com a Criança. Após uma breve consideração, o Mandaloriano decidiu aceitar. Ele voltou para Sorgan, onde pegou Cara Dune para ajudar na missão. Enquanto os dois estavam conversando, a Criança foi deixada sozinha no cockpit, e brevemente tentou brincar com os controles da Razor Crest, fazendo com que a nave ficasse fora de controle. A fim de ter alguém para vigiar a Criança, o Mandaloriano e Duna retornaram a Arvala-7 para buscar Kuiil, que havia reparado o IG-11. O Mandaloriano hesitou em relação à presença do IG-11, com medo de prejudicar a Criança, apesar de sua reprogramação. Enquanto toda a tripulação estava na nave, a Criança tentou enforcar Dune com a Força, acreditando que estava prejudicando o Mandaloriano, quando na verdade estava lutando com ele. Durante a missão, Kuiil ajudou a cuidar da criança, até construindo um novo casulo para ele. A Criança deveria ser usada como isca para atrair os Imperiais para a armadilha, e a caminho da cidade de Nevarro, a Criança curou Greef Karga de uma lesão venenosa após um ataque de um grupo de criaturas semelhantes a morcegos. Karga, tendo originalmente pretendido trair o Mandaloriano, mudou de ideia depois de testemunhar o poder da Criança e assassinou os caçadores de recompensa que estavam com ele. Ao criar um novo plano, o Mandaloriano decidiu que ele seria um prisioneiro, sob o pretexto de ter sido capturado por Karga e Dune. Sugerindo que a Criança ainda fosse usada como isca, o Mandaloriano recusou, pedindo a Kuiil que levasse a Criança de volta à nave, para segurança. Mais tarde, quando o plano desmoronou, um par de scout troopers descobriu Kuiil e a Criança, matando o Ugnaught e sequestrando a criança no momento em que alcançavam a Razor Crest. Poderes e habilidades A Criança foi capaz de aproveitar os poderes da Força por ser sensível à Força, por exemplo quando ela usou telecinesia levantando um mudhorn gigante no ar por um breve período para salvar o Mandaloriano. No entanto, devido ao seu corpo frágil, a Criança se sobrecarregou mentalmente ao realizar esse feito, eventualmente caindo em um estado inconsciente por várias horas depois. A Criança também poderia usar a Força quando se zangasse, como quando sufocou Cara Dune porque acreditava que ela estava prejudicando o Mandaloriano enquanto eles estavam lutando com um braço de ferro. Mais tarde, ele revelou a capacidade de curar ferimentos graves e até curar envenenamentos, tocando os feridos e, em seguida, usando a Força, embora o ato também o tenha prejudicado bastante. Ele também demonstrou se importar profundamente com aqueles que estavam perto dele, como mostrado quando ele tentou repetidamente curar a ferida do Mandaloriano e quando ele levantou o mudhorn no ar com a Força. Nos bastidores thumb|left|Arte conceitual de Christian Alzmann. Esse personagem apareceu pela primeira vez em "O Mandaloriano Capítulo 1". O personagem foi desenhado por Christian Alzmann, e foi referido como "o Ser" pelos atores durante as filmagens. Os produtores executivos Jon Favreau e Dave Filoni pretendiam filmar a Criança como um fantoche e depois como um espaço em branco para adicionar CGI (caso o boneco não fosse convincente o suficiente), mas Werner Herzog, que interpretou "o Cliente" no, disse ao par para deixá-lo, chamando-os de covardes. A criança foi citada amplamente e afetuosamente em reportagens e mídias sociais como "Baby Yoda". Um artigo da Vanity Fair alegou que os fãs estavam desesperados por mercadorias para "Baby Yoda", embora Favreau desejasse mantenha-a no caso de a criança ter vazado antes do lançamento do primeiro episódio. Aparições * * * * * * * Notas e referências Categoria:Sensitivos à Força Categoria:Membros da espécie de Yoda Categoria:Machos